【all叶】【ABO】转变（番外）
by qiuchuluqiu
Summary: 全职高手和人物属于虫爹。不做盈利用途。无授权。 警告：np，羞耻play，有微量bdsm情节，未满十八岁的小朋友速速退散哦


警告：np，羞耻play，有微量bdsm情节，未满十八岁的小朋友速速退散哦~

Ready？

Go!

叶修向来是个放荡不羁爱荣耀的人，就算是Omega也是个绝对大大咧咧的纯爷们Omega，对此，粉丝们认为这是潇洒女王的萌点，而他的爱人们则咬牙切齿地一直认为这是一种心脏没下限的表现（至于他们内心深处有没有暗搓搓地也认为这是萌点，谁知道呢？）。比如一个具体的例子，2月14号情人节的时候叶修的爱人们都在满怀期待地等着这脱团后的第一个重大节日，叶修会不会娇羞地送一些礼物什么的，就算是没新意的巧克力或者玫瑰花也好啊，或者是把自己当做礼物…咳咳咳…

然后他们满怀期待地等了一天，而且越到夜黑风高可以做坏事的时候越是兴 致 昂 扬—

然后叶神教了他们残酷的一课：脑补是病，得治。

众（拿出礼物）："亲爱的情人节快乐！"

叶修（从电脑旁转过脸来，茫然）："啊？"

叶修对自己的没心没肺有些了解，他也从来没觉得情人节这种以花钱和秀恩爱为主要活动的节日有什么好过的，所以他淡定地在荣耀上刷了一天活动。

但是现在，看到黄少天沉默了，周泽楷头上的呆毛都没精打采地垂了下来，张新杰面无表情地推推眼镜，韩文清散发的寒气能冻死人，喻文州脸上原本真诚的微笑变成了公式化的假笑，王杰希总是神采飞扬的大小眼暗淡了下来，楼冠宁一脸不知所措，邱非皱起了眉头，就连一直都很包容的吴雪峰都露出了很受伤的表情，叶修觉得自己是不是真的做错了。

然后没心没肺的宅男也感觉到了忐忑不安，就算他的爱人们最后什么也没有说，叶修也总觉得良心有些受谴责，而且久违地有些心疼。所以叶神就上网查了一下七夕的时间—至于白色情人节，放荡不羁的叶神表示那是什么？没听说过！

但是礼物啊礼物！总不能在游戏里打个装备送人吧？叶修淘宝了好长时间也没有发现一份中意的礼物，更别说他要准备九份了…叶修果断场外求助。

叶修："沐橙你建议一下我七夕应该准备什么礼物？别告诉他们啊。"

苏沐橙："放心吧，叶修哥你让我想想。"

然后苏沐橙果断打电话给了所有九个人，毫不留情地出卖了她哥。

苏沐橙：这也是为了叶修哥你的幸 福啊！不要太感谢我！

七夕前夕。

张新杰："叶修你准备明天怎么过七夕？"

叶修（还是没有选好礼物很心虚）："呃，跟平常一样呗？"

张新杰："你不用纠结给我们送的礼物了，收下我们的就好了。"

叶修又愧疚又庆幸感觉好复杂。

张新杰（意味深长）："必须收啊。"

叶修：！！

为什么感觉脏心杰要坑他的样子。

叶修（小心翼翼）："不会太累吧？"

张新杰（笑）："绝对不会的，放心吧。"

为什么感觉更不好了！

不过想想，那群人里有一个正直的老韩，有一个羞涩的周泽楷，有一个忠犬楼冠宁，有一个绅士吴雪峰，有一个单纯的邱非，这五个人就占了一半多了。有他们监督剩下的那群人大概也不会搞出什么破廉耻的东西。

然后他们教了叶神残酷的一课：他还是太甜了。

叶神睡了个懒觉，半睡半醒间伸了伸懒腰。

！！

他速度清醒了。

他是裸着的，不过这不是重点，因为每天早上都要被扒衣服甚至是撕衣服的叶修已经放弃治疗决定裸睡了，重点是他两只手腕上带着的手铐。

毛茸茸的黑色手铐！这是要闹哪样啊！！

叶修迅速地扫了一眼床边，发现甚至平常最爱赖床的黄少天都已经精神抖擞的穿戴整齐了。他穿了蓝雨的队服。但是其他人就没有穿的这么正常了。吴雪峰穿了一身笔挺的西服温文尔雅的微笑，韩文清装扮成了有着黑帮老大气场的警察，张新杰一身白大褂，楼冠宁穿着能直接去参加酒会的燕尾服，喻文州穿了一身骑手服而他手上的马鞭叶修绝对不想知道是干什么用的，周泽楷一身皮衣简直帅瞎了叶修的狗眼，邱非打扮成了一位王子还带着猩红的披风，王杰希穿了一身黑色的长袍还戴着一顶尖尖的巫师帽。

一群人这么打扮整齐，沉默地盯着床上赤裸的叶修。叶修真心感到压力山大。

叶修硬着头皮开口了："你们这是要出门么？还cosplay？这是玩的什么？"

老韩镇定地回答："今天一天我们就在家里哪也不去，玩你。"

叶修顿时感觉到眼前一黑。

不过叶修想想毕竟自己什么礼物都没准备，他们总不能做一天吧，而且张新杰也说了不会很累。叶修瞬间感觉轻松多了："那你们先把手铐打开让我穿衣服，先去吃早饭。"

"不用了！"黄少天笑的一脸灿烂，"老叶我们来帮你穿！我们可是选了好长时间才决定最后让你穿这一身的！老贵了！老叶你得好好谢谢我们！乳夹是我选的叶修你得谢谢我啊！"

叶修抽搐地看着黄少天举起来的几样东西，一对黑色的毛茸茸的像猫耳朵一样的发夹，一只金属带铃铛的颈圈，两只配对的带铃铛的乳夹，一只带着黑色长尾巴的肛塞，一只跳蛋，一只叶修勉强看出来是丁字裤的几根黑绳，还有一条不知道干什么用的黑色丝绸。哦对了看来自己手上的手铐和这一堆也是一套。

还不等叶修反应过来，众攻一拥而上，按腿的按腿，润滑的润滑，装饰的装饰，跳蛋被丁字裤固定在了蛋蛋底部，最后叶修的小黄瓜根部还被那条黑色丝绸打了个蝴蝶结。

喻文州真诚地安抚他说："叶修你放心吧，绝对不会累的，今天你就是我们的猫主人，连走路都不用呢。"

被韩文清从床上抱起来的时候叶修只有一个悲愤的想法：沐橙你坑死哥了！！

叶修垂死挣扎："老韩你放下我！你的下限被狗吃了吗？"

旁边的王杰希奇怪地看了他一眼："真没想到能从你口中听到这句话。"

叶修：呵呵

一身赤裸的叶修被穿戴整齐的韩文清抱着腰往外走，叶修感觉有点喘不过气来。不，叶不修没有感觉到羞耻啊禁断啊之类的东西，他只是觉得军装上的扣子又凉又硌得慌，粗糙布料磨在皮肤上，整天不见天日的宅男娇嫩的皮肤都要被磨红了。

叶修："等等你要抱我去哪？"

韩文清："你不是要吃早饭吗？"

叶修欲哭无泪："大哥你也让我先洗漱下上趟厕所吧？"

韩文清果断转身，抱着叶修走进了卫生间。

韩文清轻松地把叶修换了个姿势，背靠在自己怀里，两条大腿打开搭在他的手臂上。旁边的邱飞还服务特别周到地解下了黑丝带，握住小叶修对准了马桶。

叶修：我勒个去这是什么意思我绝对不明白。

韩文清言简意赅："尿。"

叶修（感觉好惊悚）："我可以自己来。"

王杰希："没关系我们只是在帮小猫上厕所而已。"

叶修感觉自己快成郑轩了，从睁眼起他就一直感觉压力山大。

饶是叶修脸皮如此之厚也感觉到了有些不好意思。他侧过头，结果不小心看到了一旁洗手池边的镜子，里面清楚地显示着背后沉默地站了一圈人目不转睛地盯着他如厕。

叶修：我勒个去！

张新杰特别冷静地推推眼镜："前辈如果不想上厕所我们就先去吃饭吧，反正今天还有一天，不着急。"

看来反正是早晚的事。叶修干脆自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛，响应自然的召唤。

邱非拿过一张湿纸巾特别认真仔细地清理了小叶修，然后又把那个特别有艺术感的蝴蝶结系了回去。喻文州冲了水，韩文清抱着叶修，吴雪峰帮叶修洗了洗脸和手，刷了牙，旁边一身燕尾服的楼冠宁像餐厅侍者一样送上了毛巾，又打开了门。

还真是主人一样的待遇，所有人都严肃地像对待一样神圣的工作。如果不是一个个的下边都鼓了起来，叶修大概真会被这神演技感动了。现在他只想在心里鄙视这堆衣冠禽兽们。

韩文清直接把叶修抱下了楼。一堆职业选手都不差钱，更别提里面还有楼冠宁吴雪峰和叶修这三个壕。他们一起出钱买了栋别墅，独家独栋，屋前屋后还有面积可观的草地树林，甚至还有一个游泳池。方圆一公里以内没有其他的人出现，除非出动直升飞机，否则狗仔们是绝不可能拍到他们的照片的。而且感谢zf，国内的狗仔们还没有那么大的权利用直升飞机。就算是拍到了照片，你以为叶爹楼爹唐爹和荣耀粉里的土豪们是吃素的吗？

楼上只有四间房，电脑室，书房，特别大的卧室和特别大的卫生间，里面全都铺着毛茸茸的地毯，有落地窗，特别大的床和特别大的浴缸（大家都懂…）。下面一层就是客厅，餐厅，厨房，客卧等等。嗯总之，叶神和其后攻们每天都过着大被同眠没羞没臊的生活。

咳咳，跑题了，回到现在，大家在餐厅里的玻璃圆桌边排排坐后，韩大大把叶修放进了吴雪峰怀里，伪-侍者-真-土豪楼大大就开始往餐桌上端早餐。其他人似乎都已经吃完饭了，只有叶修的一份。牛奶，煮鸡蛋，面包，黄油，一根黄瓜和圣女果。叶修看着那黄瓜觉得有点不安全，决定先下手为强。他看看吴雪峰似乎没有把他的手铐解开让他自力更生的想法，就特别不客气地颐指气使："我要吃黄瓜。"

吴雪峰露出一个理解的微笑，抓过一根黄瓜，咬掉了一头，送到叶修嘴边。

这么好说话？叶修狐疑地扫了一眼周围，没有发现有什么不对。他也没有嫌弃吴雪峰的口水，三下五除二把黄瓜消灭掉了才放下心。看来他们没有别的意思，都坐在这里也只是等他吃饭而已。

"等等！"邱非从早上起说了第一句话，"我们是不是忘了什么？"

周泽楷马上反应了过来："开关。"

"什么？"黄少天一脸迷茫，然后恍然大悟，"哦对对对！开关呢？开关在谁那呢？老叶对不起啊，我们把这个给忘了，嘿嘿嘿。队长队长！"

喻文州慢条斯理地从口袋里掏出一个开关，然后以手残的手速按了一下。

叶修：！！！

他就知道他们不会这么好心的！跳蛋开始震动，而且这个跳蛋好像有特别功能，上面有很多小孔开始喷气，两腿之间简直让人痒得受不了。叶修措不及防，被突如其来的快感激得呻吟出声，然后咬住了嘴唇努力平息冲动："邱非，真是小看你了。"

邱非腼腆一笑："还是老师教得好。"

透过透明的玻璃饭桌，他们看着叶修颤抖地半躺在吴雪峰怀里喘着粗气，赤裸的身体和身后笔挺的西装对比，有种淫邪的美。两只带铃铛的乳夹在胸膛一起一伏间发出微弱的响声，丁字裤什么也挡不住，反而衬得重点区域更加显眼，黑色的细绳和皮肤颜色对比惊心动魄。尾巴被他的动作带的一颤一颤的动，虽然看不到，但是他们都知道那尾巴是怎么连接到叶修身上的，而包裹肛塞的后穴里感觉是多么的美好。手铐，半硬分身上的黑色绸带，脖子上的项圈和头上两只毛茸茸的耳朵似乎衬得他愈发娇弱，给人一种祭献羊羔的错觉和臣服的快感。然而这只是错觉。他们都知道这个被誉为"斗神"的男人是多么强大，而身为战术大师的他又是多么狡猾。他们能禁锢他只是因为他想让自己被禁锢，和他的打扮一样，叶修就像一只猫，内心里高傲又智慧，赐予人类当自己主人的权利，而且需要被精心喂养，爱抚和顺毛。

叶修没有理会他们变得深沉的眼神和裤子上高高耸起的包，他决定自己主动。"牛奶。"吴雪峰依言拿过了放温牛奶的玻璃杯。叶修故意让一丝牛奶从嘴角流了出来，流到了胸膛上，然后再往下。"周泽楷，"他招呼离得最近的人，"舔。"

周泽楷有一瞬间的不知所措，但是他很快反映了过来，开心地冲叶修笑笑，然后弯下腰伸出舌头从上到下舔掉牛奶留下的痕迹，在分身顶端响亮地亲吻了一下，直起身来和叶修交换了一个法式热吻，把他嘴里的牛奶也全部舔光，吻得叶修喘不过气来。

叶修心满意足地靠回了吴雪峰怀里，懒洋洋地伸展四肢，等人来喂。吴雪峰也不介意，在面包上涂上了黄油，送到叶修嘴边，在叶修吃完后又拿起餐巾细心地帮他擦干净嘴边的黄油。除了没法帮叶修吃，其他的全都代劳了。

楼冠宁狗腿地剥好了一个煮鸡蛋。叶修瞥了一眼："我不吃鸡蛋。"其实叶修不讨厌鸡蛋，但是今天被他们这样一惊吓叶修还是有点脾气的。反正他们想这样宠他那任性点也没关系。

喻文州意味深长地笑到："前辈最好还是把鸡蛋吃了，你会需要蛋白质的。"

不过叶修已经决定了自己正在闹脾气。他又重复了一遍："我不吃鸡蛋。"

韩文清黑了脸："叶修别闹。"

叶修就是要闹。他不理韩文清。韩文清站起来大步流星走到了吴雪峰身边，伸手把叶修捞了起来。叶修被韩文清扛在了肩膀上，吓了一跳，赶忙抱住他的脖子："韩大大这是要pk吗？"

这时候居然是霸图对头嘉世家的邱非理解了韩文清的意思。他伸手解下了自己猩红色的披风，铺在了玻璃餐桌上。韩文清把叶修放下来，让他趴在披风上，然后按住他的背，把带着尾巴的肛塞拔出来放在一边，抬起手—

"啪！"

"喂！"叶修震惊地捂住了自己的屁股。他居然在被韩文清打屁股！这事实在太玄幻他想静静别问他静静是谁。

韩文清特别冷酷无情地下命令："按住他的手和腿。"

"啪！"

叶修挣扎了起来，但是他被好多人按着只能任人鱼肉。

"啪！"

韩文清打得并不重，但是叶修能感觉到自己的屁股上有点热，大概是红了。

"啪！"

我勒个去，叶修又开始觉得压力山大了。他把脸埋进猩红色的披风里。不管疼不疼，也不管这些人都是他爱人，但是当着联盟里这么多队友对手崇拜者徒弟后辈被死对头打屁股这事怎么想怎么不对劲啊摔！

"啪！"

"我错了！我吃！别打了！"叶修决定大丈夫能屈能伸。更重要的是他能感觉到小叶修已经开始有点立起来了。他可不想被那些禽兽们看出来他被打出感觉了，那样这种破廉耻的行为大概会成为某种固定的调情手段吧？才不要！

当满脸通红的叶修抬起头来，黄少天马上睁大了眼睛："叶修你还会害羞？呦叶修你怎么脸红了啊真是太不可思议了！队长你快看叶修怎么就脸红了呢？"

"闭嘴。"叶修从牙缝里挤出这么一句。他慢慢的坐起来，希望没有人注意到小叶修—

然后他看到了喻文州别有意味的朝他微笑。

好吧，看来露馅了。叶修破罐子破摔的张开双手："抱。"

王杰希拦了一下："等等前辈，你以为惩罚就这么完了么？"

叶修欲哭无泪："你们还想要怎样啊？"看来他太低估这群人破廉耻的程度了。

喻文州拿过剥好皮的鸡蛋，笑眯眯地问："反正再煮一个鸡蛋也很快，前辈上下各吃一个鸡蛋怎么样啊？"

叶修（死鱼眼）："不怎么样啊。不要毁食物啊！而且这么大怎么塞的进去？"

喻文州："前辈放心吧，要相信我们的技术。"

好吧，叶修相信他们不会伤害他的。反正今天他早就决定为了让他们高兴自己脸可以不要了。他们想塞就塞吧。

喻文州拿起一个圣女果："前辈我们先用这些扩张一下哦！"

叶修看着他用圣女果裹上黄油润滑，然后小心翼翼地塞进了自己的后穴。叶修有点怀疑这群人是不是事先准备好的，要不然看看，牛奶，圣女果，黄油，鸡蛋，除了面包以外每一样都有用处啊。要不是他刚把黄瓜吃了…

吴雪峰拿起一个圣女果塞进叶修嘴里："小队长还没有吃完早饭呢，我来继续喂你好了。"

叶修无所谓的躺在桌子上的披风上，身下是猩红的，皮肤是白皙的，重点部位被装饰了黑色，后穴里有一个圣女果正在慢慢地被往里塞，嘴里也嚼着红色的圣女果。话说上下两头一起塞，怎么感觉有点不对劲呢。

吴雪峰从玻璃杯中含了一口还温热的牛奶，嘴对嘴给叶修渡了过去。下面喻文州正在小心翼翼地塞第三个圣女果。冰凉的水果刺激得叶修一哆嗦。然后他听见喻文州带着笑意的声音："看来准备得太少了，前辈已经吃完了呢。三个就三个吧。"

叶修还没来得及庆幸，就听见喻文州继续说："看来前辈吃掉三个圣女果毫无压力呢，那就不用拿出来了，直接把鸡蛋放进去好了。"

我去谁说自己是四大心脏之首呢，明明喻文州才是最心脏的那个好不好！叶修刚要反对，吴雪峰就把一片抹着黄油的面包塞到了他嘴里堵住了声音。

喻文州小心翼翼地把鸡蛋上裹满了黄油，然后又用手指把剩下的黄油在叶修的后穴内部抹匀。这个鸡蛋是特意挑出来的最小的一个，否则他也不敢往叶修后穴里塞。他像是在进行一场精密的手术，一只手轻轻撑开内壁，另一只手拿着鸡蛋一点一点往里推。喻文州着迷地看着那红艳艳的小花撑开收缩，把比自己大很多倍的物体吞噬了干净，重新变成小小的一朵，只留下油腻腻的光泽。

叶修呻吟了一声。刚才是冰冷的圣女果，现在又被塞进了温热的鸡蛋。冷热交加的温度刺激着已经被跳蛋和刚才被打屁股弄得十分敏感的叶修。他能感觉自己的后穴在止不住一张一缩，全身绷紧，他可不想就这么丢人地射了。

黄少天好奇地凑过来，用手摸摸叶修的肚子，然后失落地啧啧一声："真可惜！"

黄少天居然说话只说了一半！这让叶修也好奇了起来。他喘息着断断续续地问："怎，怎么了？"

黄少天复杂地看了他一眼："我摸不到鸡蛋！要是个宝宝就好了。"

叶修死鱼眼，决定刚才他什么都没听见。


End file.
